


Nothin' more then Friends

by layaandchloe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Fights, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Male Character, Guns, Hiding, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Knives, M/M, Mexico, On the Run, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layaandchloe/pseuds/layaandchloe
Summary: Steve is pining after Bucky. Bucky hasn't noticed or reciprocated. Or has he? Lots of angst and a shared bed in Mexico.





	1. Chapter 1

_Cancún, Mexico_

"Caliente" Steve repeated, bright blue eyes flickering to his friend despite the  _Beginners Guide to Spanish_  perched on his lap. He had sprawled out on one of the many teal patio chairs around the  _Las Alcobas_  hotel pool, his long muscled legs crossed as he watched Bucky in the glassy water.

Rolling to his side, he plopped the book on his bag, catching a faint whiff of the ocean. There was the distinct smell of salt water, mojito mix, and chlorine in the air. Despite being a mere twenty miles from the white sandy beaches, they had decided to play it safe and stay at the hotel, the colorful umbrellas surrounding the pool would provide decent cover if anything went array. Steve studied the towering hotels around him, their cream colored siding making them gleam in the mid afternoon sun. Memories of icy mountain ranges with snipers wearing swastika bands flickered through his mind as the gleam reminded him of snowy peaks.

Bucky's laugh drew him away from the building's. It was warm, full, and sounded like home. Steve's eyes raked down Bucky's body.  
Water ran in streams down his powerful muscles as he leaned into the pool's artificial waterfall. If anyone hadn't been staring at Bucky already, they were now; especially as one of the prettiest girls made her way over to Bucky. Hot possessive jealousy coursed through him and he forced himself to take sip of his drink. She was likely tourist. Natural silky blonde hair with a crimson bikini, topped off a body that said she was an athlete.  _Exactly his type_.

She said something to Bucky, her matching red manicured fingers brushing his bicep and he smiled back.

Barnes looked mouthwatering good like this, slick chocolate-colored hair messily plastered to his forehead and his light grey eyes reflecting the cloudless summer sky and lush greenery. Those beautiful eyes were focused on the girl giggling next to him, her arm having made its way to his shoulder now. Steve forced himself to look away, intently studying his coke.

Glassy beads of perspiration ran down the cherry red can and onto the wood table. The water slowly grew at the bottom of the can, stretching until a single drop ran over the side.

His thoughts ebbed back to the topic of Bucky. Not only was he shirtless but Bucky was currently wearing trunks that were far too small for good society. Their unexpected departure had left him with no swimsuit and the hotel store had only had one size left and Bucky was wearing it.

They fit  _too_  well, clinging to his crotch area. The trunks left nearly nothing to the imago and showed off every inch of his beautiful body. The planes of his abs glistened and the sharp v that led into his trunks was downright illicit.   
Steve glared petulantly as the pretty blonde leaned especially close, her chest unavoidably noticeable.

Steve's fingers curled into the hard spine of his book as he watched Bucky's eyes drift lower.

Steve reluctantly admitted to himself that it wouldn't really matter if Bucky had a little fun. They weren't even assigned a specific mission, just stationed at the hotel in case anything happened. The whole "mission" had been sold as a paid vacation. It was within Bucky's right to 'mess around.'  _Bucky deserved a little fun too_ , he told himself.

So here they were. In Mexico, with every person in a fifty mile radius ogling at Bucky.

Steve sat up from the lawn chair, throwing his legs over the side and finally decided to take of his shirt. He pulled the clingy material over his head, folded it, and placed it in his bag beside him. Snatching the pack off the ground, he dug for the sunscreen. Right next to a bag of ammunition and a 6 inch knife, he found it. Slowly swiveling off the cap, he started to liberally apply it over his arms, moving up to his shoulders gradually. His strong fingers dug into his neck, trying to work out a knot.

"Need help?"

Steve blinked, Bucky stood there. Dripping onto the hot pavement and grey eyes staring unnervingly into his.

Steve glanced back at the pool, the blonde was gone.

"Sure."

He watched Bucky casually put up another huge umbrella, this one blocking onlookers view, giving a semblance of privacy. He passed him the sunscreen, Steve's heart suddenly thumping in his chest like a caged animal.

Bucky slid onto the chair behind him, his bare thigh brushing against Steve's khaki's.

Steve could feel the beads of water dripping off Bucky and onto his back, cold to his hypersensitive skin. The first touch of Bucky's hands almost made him jerk but he quickly forced himself to relax. Enjoying the way Bucky's hands smoothly rubbed the sunscreen over his back.

"So your neck's been bothering you."   
A smile broke across Steve's lips, revealing straight, white teeth. Of course Bucky would notice. He had always noticed, even when they were kids.   
"It's just a little tense from that kick the other day." He imagined Bucky smiling and then his deft fingers dug into his shoulder muscles. Starting off hard and gradually getting gentler and more relaxing.

Steve leaned into it, letting out a small moan. He felt Bucky's calloused fingers freeze for a split second before resuming their gentle circles. Enough was enough.

"Thanks for the back rub, Buck." Steve said pulling forward. Putting a little distance between himself and Bucky's dripping wet toned body. Trying to ignore his newfound erection.  _God, what was wrong with him?_  This was his best friend. Bucky pulled back and somehow managed to gracefully flop in the chair next to him, using his leg to kick the umbrella aside so they were back in the suns warm rays.

"Anytime."

Later they drifted back to their hotel room, the playful music of a local band hovering behind them. It was a single bed, which was fine.   
Or so Steve told himself.   
He and Bucky had shared a bed before. In another century, he could almost feel the harsh chill of winter leaking in through his window sill. At the other hotel they had stayed in for the past two nights, they had shared a room but now the universe was subjecting Steve to a whole new level of torture. Fury had called while they were at the pool and had ordered them to a new location.   
The room itself was smaller then the last in nearly every way.

He watched TV while Bucky showered, unsurprised by the lack of Channels in English. Eventually flicking it off and wishing he had remembered to buy a new book to read. Steve halfheartedly flipped through his book for "Beginner's Guide to Spanish" but eventually tossed it on the nightstand next to him. He felt restless. They weren't doing anything and Fury refused to give them any details. Even Tony had been particularly unhelpful so far. His thoughts drifted, going from wondering when the bathroom would be available to the person currently occupying it.   
Bucky.   
Naked in the shower. Had he washed his hair yet or was he simply rubbing the complimentary soap over his powerful thighs. Digging into the tense muscles like he had done this morning to Steve's shoulder. Naked body under the stream of water, the liquid shining like oil - dribbling down him abs and going lower and lower...   
He heard the bathroom door open. Jerking his hand back up from where it had been placed under the covers, he guilty shifted the blankets to hide his errection. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.   
The comparison was apt because Bucky looked like sin incarcerate. He wore nothing but a short white towel twisted around his waist, it's rim sliding periodically closer to his groin.   
Steve managed to pull his eyes up from Bucky's specular body at the call of his name,  
"Yeah, sure, uh, sounds great." He mumbled out, unsure of anything Bucky had just said in the last minute, or however long. Time seemed to grind to a halt when Bucky stood half-naked. But Bucky smiled brightly so it must have been the right thing to say. He watched Bucky stride over to Steve's backpack and precede to dig through his meager supply of clothes. Was Bucky going to wear his clothes to bed? The idea alone made him hard. There was some sort of primal claiming instinct associated with someone wearing your clothes. He wished he could think of some reason for him to not wear them but nothing came to mind as Bucky walked back into the bathroom, Steve's clothes in tow. He looked up to the heavens, hoping despondently that Fury or someone would call. Last thing he needed was for his best friend to see the boner he had for him. He took a deep breath and pulled the covers up - the bed wasn't exactly huge but it was the best he could do. He slid lower turning his body away from the bathroom door and toward his side of the room. All he had to do was pretend he was asleep and Bucky wouldn't bother him. He flicked off the bedside lamp and closed his eyes, trying to ignore how childish the whole situation was. Within moments he heard Bucky open the door,  
"Steve, these clothes don't fit so I'm going to see if I can... Steve?" It sounded like Bucky was closer now. There was a pause.   
"Are you seriously asleep? Nu-uh, it's 8:30." One second Steve was mentally applauding himself, the next, Bucky was literally on top of him, having launched himself over the bed to land on Steve. He jerked his eyes open,  
"What the hell, Buck?"   
"Oh, so now you're awake." He said with a knowing grin. Of course Bucky would know he was faking. Bucky inched closer, his body weight resting on Steve muscular chest. The only reason Bucky couldn't feel his erection was because of the angle they were lying. Bucky's body primarily rested on Steve's torso, his legs remaining free. He tried to ignore Bucky's naked chest. Of course Bucky would jump on top of him in nothing but a towel.   
"I think we should go out tonight." Steve groaned,  
"Why? It's hardly relevant to the mission." Bucky smiled, his white teeth flashing. Steve's heart melted, it was the same smirk he had given before... everything - the war, Hydra, his torture. He missed that brilliant smile even if he knew it was Bucky's persuasive one, him trying to convince Steve to do something he didn't want to do. He leaned in, his arm snaking around Steve's neck. His hot breath smelled potently of peppermint toothpaste.   
"You know you want to." Steve couldn't remember the last time he has seen Bucky so happy, so relaxed, like he had been before.   
"As they say in Spanish, 'No.'" Bucky leaned closer still,  
"Am I going have to wrestle you out of bed like I did when we were younger?"  _No, no_! Before he knew it Bucky had tackled him out of the bed. His metal arm pinning Steve's arms to the carpet, using his weight to press Steve into the ground. Steve muttered profanities,   
"Come on Stevie, just say Uncle and I'll let you up." Bucky taunted, Steve could feel his wet hair brush against the back of his neck. The sensation creating goosebumps over his skin despite the pulsing hotness of Bucky's bare body against his back. He knew that Bucky was purposely taunting him, trying to get rise. He resigned himself.  _God help them both_.  
Steve thrust himself backward, simultaneously breaking Bucky's grip on his wrists and throwing Bucky toward the wall. He twisted around and leaped, only to land on air as Bucky had already moved. Steve barely had time to block with a right hand hook and ended up dropping to his knees in order to avoid the knife Bucky aimed for his head.   
"Bucky!" Steve snarled, of course he had been hiding a knife on him. Bucky gave him a unrepentant grin, standing before him in all of his partially naked glory.  
"I knew you would duck." And then he lunged, a full body move quicker then a blink. Steve had predicted it coming and pretended to roll back with him, intending to use Bucky's own momentum to toss him into the door. Once again, Bucky proved to be a step ahead of him. Instead of throwing Bucky into the door, he found himself pinned to it. Bucky's metal arm locking his arms above his head and his other hand pressing the nasty blade into his throat. Bucky's hard body pushing him into the door as he tried to put as much distance between them as possible. He gave a infuriating smirk again,   
"Didn't you hear me the first time? Just say Uncle."   
Steve could have ended up in a different position if he had really wanted to but at the end of the day, he didn't want to risk hurting Bucky. He signed, feigning calmness despite his pounding heart at Bucky's proximity. His pressed harder into Steve for emphasis and then, Steve saw his eyes widen, unable to make himself stop staring at him. Bucky undoubtedly felt it. Bucky's eyes went from below his waistline to Steve's eyes, his pale blue Iris's burning into his soul. An almost dangerous smile crept over his lips, "Well, Steve - you only had to ask." And with that, Bucky sank to his knees.


	2. Thump

Thump, thump, thump   
Someone was pounding on the door. Steve let out a groan, forcing his eyes blue eyes open and attempted to roll out of the bed. He made it to a sitting position before realizing Bucky's utterly naked body was sprawled out across him. He froze, the memories of the night before pouring into his mind like the frosty tequila he had been drinking.  
Bucky on his knees, Bucky pressed up behind him, Bucky sucking tequila shots off his body... Him in a state of drunken stupor before his metabolism kicked in, begging Bucky for...  
His cheeks burned and the scratchy covers barely covering his own naked body weren't hiding any evidence of their actions whatsoever.   
Thump, thump, thump.   
Incessant knocking followed by something in Spanish jerked him out of his embarrassment. They were supposed to out to the room by 12. He couldn't see a clock in the dark room but pale light was weakly drifting through the shuttered windows. It could very well be the maids demanding them to get out. He carefully moved Bucky to the side and nearly fell out of the bed, tripping on a bottle out tequila. Snatching some jeans off the floor, he rapidly pulled them up as the knocking and yelling continued. Jerking to the door, he clumsily unlocked it and yanking it open, stepped out into the blaring light.   
A middle-aged man with unhappy eyes greeted him   
"Señor, Hay dos hombres en el escritorio para usted."  
Steve blinked. His weary brain slowly processing the foreign words. There were two men at a desk for him? Warning bells went off instantly and he discreetly looked around. Fury or anyone from the team had his number, there was no reason they couldn't have called first. Which meant whoever these people were didn't have his number or room number. Secondly, this was a undercover operation - no one who didn't know where he was already shouldn't know where he was staying. Which made Steve uneasy and question their intentions. What Steve would have done if he was in their position was follow the hotel manager and try to catch him off guard, at least if they were enemies. He would have followed this up with setting up a team around the area, especially with he were dealing with someone as notorious as himself.   
So he stood there, shirtless and using the hotel manager as a body shield, discreetly screening the area for potential threats. The hotel was located is the middle of the city and despite the early Wednesday morning, the streets bustled with activity. It was impossible to discern who was a enemy and who was a civilian. Or where they might be hiding. Directly in his line of vision was a elderly women walking alongside children down the dirt road, a few goats straggling beside them. He could see a young man talking to a women on a doorstep, leaning closer then friends would. A rogue dog barked as it played with a parade of scared chicken. People walked back and forth, mostly locals from what he could see but he spotted a few tourists - gaudy splashes of artificial color against the warm city. A decrepit car sped past but the driver didn't even glance at Steve. The weather wasn't searing yet but the warm air pressed against his skin like a unpleasant kiss. He was aware of the hotel manager talking to him but he missed most of what he had said. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement from the roof of an adjacent building. Sniper. He forced a smile across his face as the man continued to speak. The bank from down the street had someone on it too. Two snipers, these people weren't taking any chances. Then again, he wouldn't either if he had the winter solider and Captain America on his hands.

He barged in after the man finished speaking,   
"Déjame ponerme ropa." Let me put on some clothes. He smiled for emphasis and quickly slid back into the room, closing and bolting the door. Leaving him in abrupt darkness.   
"Bucky." He said while turning around to wake Bucky only to find him fully dressed and armed. The Winter Solider in all his ferocious glory. A black bullet-proof vest tightened around his muscular torso, filled with ammo and weapons, dark combat boots making him look even more intimidating. A nasty gun was in one hand and a knife latched onto his waist. Despite the weapons, his icy grey eyes looked the most lethal. No longer the soft grey that Steve had stared into last night but cold dead mirrors.   
"I know. Three snipers and at least six implants on the ground level." Steve nodded, ignoring the sickening feeling in his gut at seeing Bucky so...so apathetic. Bucky peaked through the shutters, throwing a shirt to Steve  
"They're getting ready to infiltrate. There's a window in the-"   
"-the bathroom that we can exit through." Steve finished. "I checked for escape routes last night." Bucky gave him a mirthless grin, his eyes fixated at something through the shutters.   
"We need to move." Steve had just finished lacing his shoes up and grabbed his Shield off the musty carpet. Had it really been that dirty last night?   
He kicked open the bathroom door and watched Bucky pry open the bars over the window using his metal arm.  
Bucky went first, climbing up on the toilet and gracefully pulling himself through. Steve went less gracefully, snagging a pant-leg on some glass and ignoring the sharp pain of a cut. He dropped next to Bucky and they took off, moving into the crowd in a almost synchronized rhythm and finding a path through some buildings. He snagged a coat off a hook and felt momentarily guilty before bullets splattered overhead and Bucky tackled him to the ground. Screams were coming from all around them and he rolled for cover between two buildings.   
Pulling his head up he witnessed Bucky shooting at someone on a roof before throwing his knife, squarely hitting one of their assailants in the chest. And then he was beside Steve and they were running, Steve using his shield to cover them and Bucky on the offensive.   
He had forgotten how well they complimented each other. They were practically made for each other - two super soldiers crafted for war and victory. Albeit for opposite sides.  
Neither had to say where they were headed, when they had first arrived in Mexico they had discussed a safe-house location.   
Eventually they were able to slow to a walk and they began to weave through the approaching dense crowd. Unfortunately, this wasn't New York or Brooklyn and he and Bucky didn't exactly look or dress like the average citizen here. They were both significantly taller then average person and now Bucky had blood splatters over his arms. Lovely. Bucky made his way through the crowds with a single-minded determination that sent people scurrying out of his way and Steve followed, watching his back.   
This was going to be a long day.

Also, if any of my readers speak Spanish please let me know if it's correct


	3. If there's smoke, there's fire

The safe house was masquerading as a Burger Joint when he and Bucky had last seen it. The front having consisted of uniformed workers, gaudy bright American colors and dirty tile floors. He and Bucky hadn't gone in the squat building but they scouted the area for entrances and exits, angles to strike at.

It was the stench of smoke that tipped them off.

His eyes found Bucky's - a wordless understanding passing between them. They were about five blocks away from their destination but with every step the stench grew stronger. Bucky peeled away from Steve and drifted toward the shadows, pulling down his hood despite the dripping heat. He had traded some of his bulkier gear out for clothes that fit in. Steve kept his course, making sure to stay close to a family of tourists before pretending to observe some knifes on display. The small booth was plopped down next a massive local jewelry store, clearly aimed at tourists. The whole lane was packed with tourists and overpriced wares, ideal cover for him and Buck. As he examined a knife, the vendor approached, giving him a toothy smile.  
"Half price today only. Discount for the American." Steve smiled back, placated that the man only saw a poorly dressed tourist.  
"How much?"   
"59 American dollars. Very good deal." Steve pretended to look contemplative before catching a whiff of smoke.  
"What's the smell?" Steve asked, then decided to prod him in the right direction,   
"Was there a fire?" The vendor nodded a little too enthusiastically  
"Yes! The Hamburger restaurant has burned down because of gas leak," he paused, leaning closer to Steve.   
"But some say it was not a gas leak, best to have a good knife to protect you." Steve acted thoughtful... then actually was thoughtful. Who knew when they would get a chance to restock their weapons?  
After haggling the price down he headed through a narrow alleyway and leaned against one crumpling wall. Mimicking the pose of a bored tourist playing with his new trinket. Bucky jumped down from the roof, landing neatly before him. He blinked in surprise,   
"Nice landing." He said, hoping to convey how over-dramatic the gesture was.   
Bucky gave him a cocky smirk as an answer, leaning back on his heels, the powerful muscles in his legs budging. It was a pose that put his hard body on full illicit display. Steve could see the slick sweat trickling Bucky's neck, dam patches through his vest and his skin had a glossy sheen that was lickable. It made him look like straight out of a porno and he forced his mesmerized eyes to the entrance of the alleyway instead.   
"What do you think?" He asked, pulling himself off the wall. Head out of the gutter, Rogers. Bucky glanced upward, squinting against the sun,   
"I think there's a rat. Someone told whoever's after us not only where we were staying but the safe house location."   
He had figured as much, unfortunately.   
"We should get in contact with the team." He had hoped the safe house would be intact so they would avoid this conversation. Bucky didn't trust anyone. Fury, Tony, Natasha, the government... As far as Bucky was concerned, anyone from the team or Shield could be the rat. Contacting them could be giving away their location and already they had been betrayed by someone. Just staring at Bucky's pale grey eyes he knew what he was thinking. Their was something so expressive about his eyes. But Bucky said nothing, simply shrugging.   
Steve sighed.   
"They could give us backup and insight into who's after us."   
Bucky stared at a rusty can.  
"They aren't your enemies, Bucky."   
He casually kicked it to the side, finally speaking,   
"Whatever you say, Steve."   
Bucky's head suddenly whipped to the entrance of the alleyway,   
"Someone's coming."

Steve could hear the clunk of multiple boots in a rhythm that told him they weren't civilians. He briefly contemplated making a run for it over the gravel path but there was no way they would make it out of the alley unnoticed. He watched Bucky pull a knife, clearly coming to a similar conclusion. Bucky's other hand rested on a gun tucked into his waistband, violence burned in his cool eyes. This was about to get bloody.

Steve made a split second decision. Deciding to push himself off the wall and crash into Bucky with enough momentum to carry them both to the opposite wall. There was a dumpster to Bucky's right, partially blocking them from view. He caught Bucky's eyes widening in surprise as he tackled him to the ground, keeping him there with his weight.   
He didn't bother putting his hand over Bucky's mouth, he knew better then to say anything. The footsteps grew closer, directly from the entrance of the alleyway. He could hear the sharp clunk of a metal gun against someone's belt. Bucky cocked an eyebrow as if to say, well what if they come in? He held his breath as footsteps drew closer and closer. The bitter crunch of combat boots against gravel. He watched Bucky pull a gun from his waistband, raising it to where the person would come into view. He lowered his head, pressing it into Bucky's chest to give Bucky a better shot if need be. Bucky smelled of mint, metal, and masculine sweat.   
He had done his best to prevent violence. They were on the outskirts of one of the major tourist districts in the city, if a fight broke out, civilian casualties were were almost guaranteed to occur. Between the sporadic firing into the crowd that had occurred this morning and the burned down restaurant, these people didn't care about the death toll or attention they were amassing. The packed streets of Garcia Road flashed though his mind and he leaned against Bucky. The footsteps stopped and he could hear something being said over a earpiece, too quiet for him to distinguish, followed by quick retreat. They faded into nothing, leaving only the sounds of the busy market.   
Only then did Steve let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, pulling his head from Bucky's sweaty chest.   
Looking up to Bucky's face, he suddenly became aware that he was in between the winter soldiers muscled legs. Steve's body pressed into his hot chest.   
"Sorry, uh, I didn't mean to..." Steve stuttered out as he attempted to stand, confident they were gone. Amusement flickered in Bucky's eyes, a blatant juxtaposition to his previous unfeeling stare. Steve could feel a blush creeping up his neck, like an idiot.

So they headed to a hotel. Bucky trailing behind Steve like a living storm. Blood splatters running up Bucky's toned arms and his hair in complete disarray, the occasional blessed breeze ruffling it from his eyes. Only a thick trench coat hid his iniquitous weapons and apparel from the outside world. They had reasonably decided that they would have better luck blending in separately, especially once they got out of the tourist districts.   
So Steve methodically made his way to the shady motel they had mutually agreed on.   
The 'Sol Hotel' was essentially a rundown assortment of rooms strung together by barred dirty windows and old fortified doors.   
Steve made his way into the lobby (a generous term) while Bucky paced the area, checking for threats. Keys in hand, he headed to their room - a single bed and bathroom room on the second floor.   
After struggling to open the rusted door for a good thirty seconds, he succeeded - tossing his bag on a chair and sitting on the pathetic mattress, waiting. Bucky didn't disappoint,   
"This place is a dump." Bucky grumbled after shoving the door shut behind them.   
Steve shrugged,  
"It's 40 dollars a night. What'd you expect?"   
"That would have bought a palace back in our day." Bucky said with a grin, sitting next to Steve. The comment surprised him, they seldom talked about the past.   
He found himself staring at Bucky. He looked lost, the grin having faded to nothing, just like the places they had grown up. Buildings demolished and statues of the past resurrected. He was just staring at a three dollar painting of a flower on the wall, grey eyes focused on the intangible. There was something wistful on his face, something Steve felt paralleled in his own soul sometimes.   
"Yeah" he softy agreed.  
Suddenly Bucky turned to him,  
"Let me see your leg." It was more of a order then a question, said in a tone Steve would have resented when he was younger. Steve blinked, glancing down to his torn pant leg stained maroon from dried bloody. He had forgotten. He smiled,  
"I'm fine Buck, it's just from the window this morning. Bein' a idiot." Bucky's serious expression failed to change. Instead he patted his knee,   
"Your leg, Steve." Snapped Bucky harshly, the voice of the Winter Solider.   
He felt like he was twelve again as he brought his leg up to rest on Bucky's lap. Bucky carefully examined the wound, his fingers peeling away parts of the ruined fabric. The cut spiraled up his leg though, further then he had realized; the wound starting at his ankle and ending before his kneecap. Bucky gently put his leg down,  
"Take off your pants, I can't see it properly. I'll grab some supplies." Steve


End file.
